The Uchihas and The Uzumakis
by i-hime
Summary: Title says it all... will change the summary soon. Written while having writer's block... so..... yeah. Pls. R&R..


Author's Note

Hi guys!! Sorry for not updating my others stories!! Really!! Anyway since I have not been updating I will dedicate this one-shot to all my readers!!!! Thank you so much for sticking with my stories guys!!!!

The Uchihas

And

The Uzumakis

By: I-hime

Warning: This story might be crap….because the author has writer's block.

"Mommy!!!!!" A little girl cried, while running to her mother.

"What is it Mikoto?" Her mother asked while picking her daughter up and wiping away her tears.

"Daisuke, is doing it AGAIN!!!" Mikoto whined.

"Again?" , "YES!!! Again!! Mommy will you punish him?" the little girl asked eagerly.

"Hm, no." Her mother answered.

"Oh, why not?" The little girl asked, disappointment evident on her face.

"Yup!" She grinned. "That's your father's job."

"Daddy will punish him?!" Mikoto asked, her face now lighting up.

"Yes. Just let me call him." Her mother answered. "SASUKE!!!!!!"

As soon as he heard his name Uchiha Sasuke emerged from the bedroom. "Yes, Sakura?"

"Daisuke's trying to get a peek at his presents again."

"Hn, let me handle this."

"_Oh, this will be good."_ Mikoto thought to herself.

"_**You are so evil." **_Her inner told her.

"_Oh, hush up. I need to have some fun too." _

Mikoto snapped out of her reverie, as soon as she heard Daisuke scream.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

"_That sounded like Daisuke!"_

Mikoto quickly ran to the living room to see her brother being tortured. (a.k.a being tickled.)

"Tou-san!!! NOOOO!!!"

"Hn, not until you learn your lesson."

"I get it!! I GET IT!!!!"

"No, you don't get it, because if you did get it, you would've followed our instructions. But you didn't. So that means you didn't get it. So getting it is not the same as really getting it. Get it?"

"WHAT?!"

"So, you don't get it." Sakura chimed in.

"What do you mean I don't get it? I DO get it!!"

"So you get it?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes." Daisuke answered confidently.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Yes."

"If you get it then what exactly did you get?" Mikoto asked.

"I get that getting it is not the same as really getting it so now I get it."

"But you just said that getting it is not the same as really getting it, so how do we know that you really get it?" Mikoto asked, unaware, that her brother was glaring daggers at her.

".." He gritted out.

"No you don't!!"

"YES.I DOOOO!!!!"

"Nu-uh"

"YES I DO!!!"

"Whatever."

"UUURRRGGHH!!!!"

The two children huffed angrily and looked away from each other.

"Yeeesh."

"hmph."

"Sasuke, what is it with the whole getting it thingy?" Sakura asked her husband.

" You don't get it?"

"Don't start with me!" Sakura warned.

"Hn."

"Oh, great!! We're back to the "hns" again?!"

"Hn."

"Uchiha you better say something aside from Hn or else….."

"Hn, or else what?"

"I….I….uh…I will….uh…erm…I will…."

"You will what?"

Sakura thought hard…. Then suddenly she thought of something soooo diabolical it would make even the great Uchiha Sasuke cry.

"I WILL INVITE NARUTO FOR DINNER!!!!"

Sasuke, was clearly not listening therefore making a big mistake….

"Hn."

"That's IT!!!!" Sakura grabbed the phone and started dialing the Uzumakis' phone number.

Ring

Ring

Ri—"Hello?"

"Hi, Hina-Chan!!! Want to come over for dinner?"

"Sure, Sakura-Chan!! We'll be there in a few."

"Ok, I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, see yah!!! Bye!"

As soon as Sakura put down the phone she found out that her husband was giving her the Ultimate-Uchiha Death Glare.

"Told you so." She stated while matching his glare with her own Death Glare.

After a few minutes the Uzumakis arrived.

"TEME!!!!!" Naruto called as he walked in.

"Hn, Dobe."

"So, what's for dinner?"

"Shut up."

"I just asked!!"

"Hn."

"TEME!!"

"Dobe."

"TEME!!!"

"Hn, dobe."

"Hi, Hina-Chan!!" Sakura greeted, ignoring the bickering men.

"Hello, Sakura."

"HANA!!!!" Mikoto squealed as she ran to the doorway to greet her friend.

"Mikoto-chan!!!"

"Hn, idiot." Daisuke called out.

"Shut up, TEME!!!" Uzumaki Minato (LOL I made them name their kids after their parents) yelled.

"Hn."

"Do you want to take this outside?"

"Hn." Daisuke replied while smirking "You sure you want to do that?"

"I'll take you on anytime!!!"

"Hn, let's go then."

With that said the two boys ran off to the back yard, where they will soon start their match.

Sakura let out a sigh. "They're just like their fathers huh?"

"Yeah, they are." Hinata answered

Ok, guys I admit this story is CRAP!!!! It's not my fault!!! I have writer's block!! But no worries, it'll be over soon…

Anyway…

Love it?

Hate it?

Please review….

Have a….

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

And a….

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

-i-hime-


End file.
